


Who Am I

by EchoInTheVoid



Series: Poetry/Songs [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Child Abuse, Poetry, Song Lyrics, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoInTheVoid/pseuds/EchoInTheVoid
Summary: Who am I to judgeA victim with no statementA child vying for attentionSo who am I to say?What you deserve
Series: Poetry/Songs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579570





	Who Am I

You hurt us all, you poisoned us to the core

You lied, stole and manipulated

You crushed our hearts, broke our souls

You played the part and exceled

But who am I to judge

I’m just a girl with no memory

The girl who can socialise

So who am I to say?

What’s right or wrong?

We’re all people with rights

It’s not like anyone died

No scars, no proof

You have nothing to loose

But who am I to judge

A victim with no statement

A child vying for attention

So who am I to say?

What you deserve

It’s over now, I have no back up

The role fit you like a glove

There’s nothing wrong with me

No issues, nothing I could use to plead

Who am I but a girl with no past?

A single person in the world

Not special or important

I’m just on in a million

So who am I to you?

A daughter? A casualty? A tool?

Who am I to my abuser?

But I toy to be played with

Who am I to say?

What you did was wrong

But who were you 

To do it at all? 


End file.
